Dangan o Aisuru
by AriaTheScarletRose
Summary: Faye Micheals is a hot headed Archaeologist. All she wanted was to pursue the same dreams her parents had, Live in a nice home, earn enough money to help her brother and be happy. She did not want to meet some idiot in hippie glasses and a priest that kills for a living...with a cross! (Please bare with me on this story!)


**STOP!**

**Now that i have your attention i would like to introduce you to this new fanfic that i have decided to write.**

* * *

Chapter One

This was not my day, not my day at all. Here I am, in a bank, tied up next to all the people that work here. I was currently banging my head against the wall. You want to know why? We have an idiot in our presence. That idiot happens to wear a red trench coat, has blonde hair and wears glasses that belong to the hippies. That idiot is Vash the Stampede. I've had the _pleasure_ of bumping into him a couple of times a few towns back. You know what's even better? I get to sit next to him.

"You seem very famili-"

"I don't know you." I answered quickly

"You sure?" He moved his body to get a better look at my face but I kept moving my face away from his sight.

"Positive." All I wanted was to get some money to pay for my groceries and go home. That's all.

"I think I would remember a woman with a wonderful voice like yours." Vash's voice became a purr. From the position I was in, I was able to smash my foot against his face, my cheeks burning at his comment.

"Well maybe you can remember the taste of my foot against your face! You Perv!" Vash laughed against my foot, causing his voice to be muffled.

"I could never forget your legs, Faye"he said in a goofy manner.

"You creep!" I yelled. I scowled at him then stopped when I noticed that he wasn't tied up anymore. I looked to my left to see the rope that was used to tie him up on the floor next to me.

"What the?" I look at Vash then at the rope. Forget it. I gave up trying to figure this idiot out a long time ago. I met Vash a year ago while I was with my group working on some ancient relics we found in a cave. If you couldn't guess what I work as, I'm an Archaeologist. This is how I met Vash. The Humanoid Typhoon.

* * *

_-One Year Ago-_

_"Come on guys! use those things you call legs!" I yell down at the group of men, sluggishly dragging their feet against the rocky floor. They all groaned in distress and I just rolled my eyes. I gripped the edge of one more rock ledge and lifted my weight over it. I smiled when I finally found the entrance to the cave. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and dropped it in front of my feet. I rummaged around until found a thick piece of wood with a cloth wrapped around it. I pulled out some oil and my match box. I quickly lit the match and lit my torch._

_"I'm going on ahead!" They yelled their approval and I quickly started to walk into the cave. I moved my torch close to the walls and looked closely at them. I placed my hand against it and then shook my head. Nope, too thick. I continued walking until a reached a certain part. I smiled and quickly set out some tools. I took out my sledge hamer and a thick nail out. I placed the nail against the wall and tapped it once with the hammer. I nodded once an quickly brought my arms over my head and hit the nail. The rock fell away and I looked closely to find some strange writing._

_"Nice." I smiled and then placed the nail against the wall again. This time I swung it like a baseball bat._

_THUNK! "Ow!" I stopped and quickly turned around and I found a man, tied up and hanging upside down. He stopped wincing and looked at me. He gave me a cheeky smile._

_"Hey there!" I swung and hit him with the hammer, this time on purpose._

_"Don't 'Hey there' me! What the hell are you doing here!" I hold up the sledge hammer in a silent threat. The blonde haired man only smiled sheepishly. _

_"Well you see here. The cave is actually a hideout for these thugs I ran into and they tied me up and left me here!" He finished with a smile. I gave him a flat look._

_"You're an idiot, aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question. I pinched the bridge of my nose to get rid of the headache I was about to get. Idiot's are my only weakness. The blonde only smiled and gave a small laugh, while scratching the back of his head lightly. I rubbed my face and then looked at him._

_"How long have you been like this?" I asked, annoyance clearly heard in my voice. I might as well untie him since he's here._

_"About three hours." If I had some water I would have done a spit take. Is this man serious! _

_"Your hands are not tied and you've been like this for three hours!" I yell at him. He blinks at me and then looks at his hands._

_"My hands were untied?" I promptly banged my head against the cave wall. I glare at him and point the hammer at him. This guy is the definition of an idiot._

_"Untie yourself and get the hell out of here. I have some work to do and I don't want you in my way." I say, resting the hammer over my shoulder. I turn back to the wall and continue to break some of the surface. _

_"Look what we have here." My eyes widen when I felt the cold bite of metal against my head. I gently placed my hammer down and lifted my hands up. I quickly turn and see a man holding a gun pointed right at me. _

_"Of course the bad guys would come right when I'm in the middle of my work." I mutter softly. I look around and see no blonde hair in sight. At least he's ok. I looked back at the mugger and only saw that it was just him. I could take him out if I just quickly grab my-_

_BANG!_

_My eyes widen when I see the man fall to the ground. I looked toward the entrance of the cave and saw a familiar blonde hair and red jacket. _

_"I saved you m'lady!" He said with a grin holding a gun the size if his head. I stare at him in shock._

_"Since when did you become a badass!"_

* * *

And that was how I met The Human Typhoon. After the cave incident I left his ass in the middle of town after he dragged me to a bar to have a "date" with him. I lost my crew because of him! They all quit on me! I shot a glare at Vash, who visibly flinched, and grumbled under my breath.

"Vash if you were able to untie yourself then untie me so I can get on with my life." I said. Vash only smiled at me.

"But I like you tied up! So then when I hug you, you won't hit me!" I felt a vein pop on my forehead. This man is going to be the death of me. I gave up on asking Vash and looked around the room. I spotted a jagged piece of glass standing tall, imbedded in the wood table. I quickly glanced at the bank robbers and then quickly made my way toward the glass.

"Hey you!" I quickly turned around and sliced the rope. I winced when I felt it cut into my palm. Once the rope left my wrist I quickly rubbed it. Then I turned and glared at Vash. You could see the purple-ish black cloud that surrounded my body.

"Vash..." I The blonde man flinched and slowly turned toward me.

"Y-Yes?" I walked toward him. Everyone was in a corner, cowering in fear. Even the robbers were with the hostages!

"When I get my hands on you, your ass won't be able to walk for the next week." I threatened, cracking my knuckles. Just as I was about to wring his neck, red and blue lights began to light inside the room. I blinked and looked toward the window. Sirens filled my ears and I grumbled. I honestly don't want to deal with the cops...again. I looked back to were Vash was only to find him gone. I punched the wall leaving a pretty big crater. If I ever see him again, I'm going to slaughter him.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a long while. I recently moved and I had a lot of stuff going on with the move and school. But i am here now and finished the first chapter!. Thank you for reading and if you want check out my other stories!**

**R&R**

**Aria**


End file.
